Learning to Forgive
by FalanBlackwell
Summary: She left. In her mind it was the right thing to do. To ignore the looks of disgust and the feeling of guilt. She should've known better than to run. Hermione regrets something she has done in her past, and running away seemed her only option.
1. Storm

Normalcy. That is all that is needed. The routine was the same every day. Wake up, go for a morning run, make breakfast, shower, feed the cat, go to work, come home, make dinner, read, then sleep. The routine never changed and that is what she needed. Needed time to heal, time to forget and forgive.

Though, Hermione had been telling herself this for 5 years now. She had enjoyed the quiet life at first, but the lack of human contact outside of work was beginning to eat at her. She wasn't even sure what was going on in the Wizarding World. Long ago she stopped checking, residing to her new life of solace. It was not easy she knew that, but she had to do it. Harry didn't know, or Ron, or Ginny. No one knew where she went and, she preferred it that way.

Sighing as she read her newest book, Crookshanks jumped on her lap letting out a soft meow. Smiling, her fingers ran through the animal's fluffy fur, the texture making her smile slightly. After a moment she stood up and walked into her bedroom. Despite leaving the Wizarding World, she could never forget what magic lay within her. She often practiced, using different spells and becoming more than proficient in defense and attacking spells. Just in case.

Crookshanks darted into her room as she shut and locked the door and walked over to her closet which she had put an Extending Charm on. Walking past the clothes she breathed in the smell of patchouli and lavender, her eyes closing and taking in the smell before she opened them to examine the room. The room had been simply set up. A plush rug to the side where she meditated, a dummy she transfigured to practice disarming spells, and a couch with a coffee table that she sat at to do any research. Walking over to the carpet she sat and crossed her legs, one over top of the other, eyes closing as she focused on her breathing. Feeling her lungs expand as she inhaled, the air she pretended was filling every inch of her body. From her toes to the top of her head, and then exhaling. Imagining all the negative leaving with each exhale. Images flashed behind her eyes as she focused on breathing. She saw her, Harry, and Ron all sitting together in the Great Hall, having lunch, talking, laughing. Ron kissing her, Harry smiling at her. The memories made her smile as she cherished them, cherished their smiles and laughs, the way Ron's ears would turn bright red when he was mad, how Harry's eyes would light up whenever he won a Quidditch match. As these memories played through her head, she could feel the hum of magic in her body, flowing through her veins, tangling in her soul. The images sped in her mind as she tried to remain focused. The good memories began to fade, and the bad ones began to replay like a movie, she could watch but not interfere.

Breathe. Reminding herself as suddenly the movie stopped on one moment. Her heart sank and she could feel the pain all over again. The feeling of the knife dragging into her skin, breaking into her muscle as she begged and screamed. The deranged woman above her cackling and holding her down. Her breath quickened and she was losing control and fast.

As her cries stopped and the woman finished, her head lolled to the side tears shimmering in them and her skin feeling numb, she met a pair of storm grey eyes filled with sorrow, remorse, and guilt.

Opening her eyes, her skin flush and covered in sweat, the rug around her singed and smoking as she focused on breathing again. "No, no no no no!" Standing quickly with her wand, she aimed curses, hexes, anything at the dummy. The dummy she had charmed to fix itself once it was damaged, so no matter how much she threw at it, it would never be damaged. Slowly, she ran out of energy and felt her body begin to shut down for the night. Dragging herself back into her room, Crookshanks asleep on her bed. Sighing, she peeled off her clothes, slipping on a camisole and shorts. Pulling the blankets back and laying in the bed, she reached over the nightstand and grabbed a Sleeping Draught and Dreamless Sleep potion. Downing them both, she was in a dreamless sleep within 5 minutes. The only relief she had from her mind.

The next morning, Hermione woke to Crookshanks meowing. Trying to ignore the cat was impossible so she got up, slipping on a tank top, tying her hair back and slipping her running shoes on. She left on the shorts, preferring to run in the chill of the morning. Stretching lightly, she took off out of her flat locking the door. Normally she ran to the park and back but today she only felt like a small run. She made it halfway before calling it and turned to head back. Running made her feel better. She could not explain it to anyone, but it cleared her head, woke up her body, and helped her forget. Once she got back home, turning on the coffee maker and pouring herself some cereal. Opening a can of wet food for Crookshanks, she smiled as he meowed impatiently. Setting it down in front of him he began eating fervently. She carried her things to the living room and sat eating her cereal and drinking her coffee. Not having to be at work for another hour and a half, she downed breakfast and took a quick shower. Once she finished, she slipped on her black jeans and black shirt, her required uniform. Tying back the mangy hair on her head, she cast a glamour charm changing the shape of her face and the color of her eyes. Sighing she turned to Crookshanks. "How do I look? Presentable right?" She joked giving him a half smile as he sat there. He didn't respond, he never did. Slipping on her shoes, she grabbed her coat and slipped her wand in her coat pocket, just in case.

One last look around her flat, she left.

Moving to America had not been an easy decision. Especially Muggle America, but she needed this. She needed no one to know who she was, where she came from, or what she was hiding from. Walking to her job was something she enjoyed as well. She only worked a few blocks away no need to take the bus. Upon moving to America, she settled on a small town in the Midwest. She had found a job at a bookstore that paid well. The owner was barely around, and she was one of two workers. Walking in the doors, her coworker Chris smiled from the counter.

"Mina! So good to see you!" She gave him a smile as he greeted her like he always did.

"Hello Chris. You act as if you didn't see me yesterday" She joked walking into the employee area. Slipping her coat off, and pinning her nametag to her shirt as she clocked in. Chris had followed her back and he was smiling excitedly.

"Well I am even more excited because I have a date and I was thinking you wouldn't show but then I remembered who I was talking about." He teased back and she rolled her eyes. Chris was a nice guy. Standing at 5'7, he had a long and lanky body, shaggy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. His skin scattered with freckles, and his smile revealing two front teeth that were slightly parted.

"Well I am here now. Go, have fun, be safe." She chided him as he clocked out and almost threw his nametag in his locker. With a quick wave and a goodbye thrown over his shoulder, he was gone. She smiled as she walked into the main floor of the bookstore, a few people milling about, some reading and some browsing. Looking over at the cart she saw the books piled up and began pushing the cart to put books away.

This is what her life has come to. The simplicity of it made everything so much easier to deal with.

The day passed with its simplicity and she closed the shop to head home. After another night of reading, meditation, and throwing every hex and curse she can think of, she passed out in her room, curled up with Crookshanks.

That night, she dreamed of storm grey eyes looking down at her. Instead of being filled with guilt and remorse, they were filled with love and adoration.

AS Crookshanks woke her in the morning, she enjoyed her breakfast and her morning run before heading into work. She opened this morning, so she had to be there early. She rushed to the building, the sun not even peeking over the horizon as she unlocked and began setting up the shop. Once 6 am hit, she opened the doors and sat enjoying a book of her own. As her shift continued, Chris called her to let her know he couldn't make it. Knowing she was in for a long night, she went home on her break to feed Crookshanks and grab herself some lunch.

Her shift came and went. Now she was left in the shop, filling out the ledger for today and restocking a few shelves. As she was back in the fiction section, she heard the bell go off at the front. "I'm sorry we are closed right now!" She yelled to the door as she walked back, stopping in her tracks as she saw who had walked through the door. She had been careful, no way they would recognize her.

Ginny, and Harry stood in the bookstore she worked at. She had no idea how they made it here, she had been so careful.

Merlin, they look so different. She couldn't help thinking. Harry had grown more if even possibly, his features rougher and a shadow of hair around his jaw, his hair grown out slightly and dark circles under his green eyes. Ginny was so much different. Her fiery red hair remained but she had grown slightly taller, and Hermione could see muscle under her clothes from playing Quidditch.

After a moment of staring, she realized they had said something. Trying to disguise her voice she spoke softly.

"Uhm, I'm sorry can I help you? Th-The shop is closed for the night." Harry looked up at her. His eyes looking over her face, and she knew he knew.

"Hermione?" Her eyes widened and before she knew what was happening, she felt her glamour fading. Ginny had removed her glamour, and her eyes watered as they looked at one another.

"Wh-What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked as they looked at her in shock. Five years had been a long time for built up emotions. Unable to control it anymore, Ginny launched herself at Hermione, wrapping her arms around her tightly as she cried.

"It's you! It's truly you! You are alive!" Ginny cried as Hermione broke and held onto her tightly. Hermione's tears leaked onto Ginny's shoulder, and she felt another pair of arms around her, and Harry's soft cries as they finally found their long-lost friend.

The three of them stayed like this for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Finally, the pair pulled away, wiping their eyes before looking back at her. Hermione wiped her eyes before looking at them.

"My place is down the road; I can explain everything there." Without another word, Harry and Ginny helped her close the shop and Apparated on the spot to her home.

Hermione gagged and heaved as they landed in her living room, Crookshanks hissing and growling. She hadn't Apparated in almost 3 years, she had forgotten what it felt like. Once the feeling passed and she calmed Crookshanks, she sat on the couch as Ginny looked at her.

"Uhm please, sit down. Let me get you som-"

"Why did you leave?" Ginny interrupted and Harry began to chide her, but she stopped him.

"No Harry we deserve to know. Why. Did. You. Leave?" Hermione could see the anger on her face as she spoke each word with pronounced anger.

"You both have every right to be mad at me. I promise I can explain everything. Starting with why I left."

Sighing as Crookshanks curled in her lap, letting Hermione pet his fur. She never thought she would be doing this, but she owed it to them.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of the looks and the comments. The stares. The straw broke when Ron..." She trailed off as they both nodded in understanding.

"I... I tried to forget. It backfired big time. So, I left." She stated simply as they both look at her. Ginny came and sat next to her on the couch, her hands on Hermione's back.

"Mione, you have to come back. This, this seclusion, is not healthy. Everyone thinks you are dead even..." Ginny stopped her sentence as Hermione looked up at her. Her eyes burned with fire and Crookshanks hissed in pain. "Good. He doesn't deserve to know if I am alive or dead."

Ginny knew better than to press the subject, but Harry interjected.

"Hermione, you have to come back. We need you. Everyone misses you greatly. Molly and Arthur have been helping us look for you, even remaining members of the Order are helping look for you." Each word sent a pang of guilt through her heart as she thought about everyone else not knowing. She sighed softly looking between them both. Ginny rubbed her back and suggested she sleep on it. Harry thought that was a great idea and offered to make them some tea. Declining, she decided to just head to bed. Her brain begged her to do her meditating but seeing Harry and Ginny had worn her out.

"I will show you guys to the guest room. I need to sleep; it has been a tiring day." Showing the couple to their room for the night, she gave them fresh blankets and told them to make themselves at home. Once they were settled in, she went back to her room, pulling open her dresser drawer, she pulled out the prescription bottle. Tossing back three of the small pills and a Sleeping Draught, she passed out. Dreaming of storm grey eyes, a charming smile, and a boisterous laugh that made her stomach flip. She was happy in her dreams, which is why she hated them so much. She wanted her dreams more than anything, but in her mind, she didn't believe she deserved happiness after Ron left her because of her foolishness with a pair of storm grey eyes.


	2. Refuge

The next morning, she woke to the smell of bacon. Jolting up from her bed, she began to wonder who was in her house before last nights events came crashing back down. Sighing, she rolled over looking at the clock on her bed. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head as she jumped up to get dressed. She was late, extremely late, to work.

Tugging on her uniform as quick as she could she rushed into her bathroom, brushing her untamed mane of hair and casting her glamour charm again. As she slipped her shoes on and ran out of her bedroom, she came face to face with Ginny, fist raised ready to knock on the door, her eyes wide as she saw Hermione up.

"Hey, Harry thought letting you sleep was the best idea. I thought you might want some breakfast. Come eat."

"Oh, uhm, I would love to, but I have to go to- "Ginny cut her off abruptly.

"No, you don't have work today. Harry called the shop." Hermione could feel the familiar swirl of anger and annoyance coursing through her veins. Barely twenty-four hours and already they were getting on her nerves.

"I am going to work Ginny. The one thing I have in my life." Hermione stormed past the redhead who chased after her, gripping her shoulder and spinning the brunette around.

"Hermione, you are staying here! We all need to talk, and you need to come home." Ginny reminded Hermione so much of Molly. The way her eyes would light up and her hair seemed to glow as she told someone off. As strong-willed as her mother as well, Hermione knew she wouldn't win this one. Sighing, she lifted the glamour and removed Ginny's hand from her shoulder. Sighing, the girls sat on the couch, Harry having left the room to give them some space. Ginny conjured up a cup of tea for herself and coffee for Hermione, and somehow, she knew, she would have to tell her everything, and she was dreading it.

Ginny sipped her tea looking at the brunette beside her. "Why won't you come back?" Finally, Ginny asked what Hermione dreaded answering. Sighing heavily, she stood up and went over to the window looking out at the road below. Some children played in the street, cars drove up and down and people shuffled in and out of stores.

"Hermione, we have to- "

"You know why Gin. Please don't make me say it." She begged her friend, but the redhead remained vigilant.

"No, you are not getting out of this, woman up and tell me why you won't come back!"

"Because of HIM! Is that what you want to here?! The famous Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age, is running away from some boy who she foolishly thought cared about her!" Hermione was seething in anger as Ginny continued interrogating her. By this time, Ginny had abandoned her teacup and was standing facing Hermione, trying to remain calm but also stern.

"He never said he didn't care about you and you know that! You _assumed _that!"

"YES! He did! When he chose to leave! I told him before he left, that if he wanted out, to leave and never come back! GUESS WHAT!? HE LEFT!" By this point, tears streamed down her cheeks and she collapsed on the ground as Ginny sat next to her rubbing her back.

"He doesn't care Ginny! Because of me Ron…he hates me. When I left, he was still in St. Mungos, and he wouldn't let me see him. Everyone thought that I did this to him." She cried against Ginny's shoulder as she shushed and comforted her broken friend.

"He does care Mione. He wanted to come with us when we found this lead, but I convinced him not to. He wants nothing more than to see you an apologize for what he did. Ron is a git, he got over it the same week and he has been wallowing in his self-pity because he didn't get to you, he was sorry." Hermione soaked in the words of comfort Ginny whispered in her ear.

_He cares. He was looking for me._

She shook her head at her own thoughts shaking them away.

"Ginny, I don't know what you want me to do. Just go home. Pretend nothing has happened? Go back to the life I was living?" Ginny shrugged slightly.

"Honestly? I don't know either. Harry said you can stay with us while you get back on your feet. He could help you get a job at the Ministry again. The Wizarding World need their Golden Girl, but we need Hermione. Harry and I will help as much as we can. We can find a therapist for you; help you work through your problems. We are here for you." Hermione held back tears threatening to spill from her dulled brown eyes.

"Just, come home." Ginny begged one last time as she looked at her friends, her sister.

"When do I have to decide by?"

"Tonight. We have a Portkey to go back to the Ministry at nine tonight. We will help you pack and send your things to Grimwauld Place."

Sighing, the pair of girls sat up and resumed their positions back on the couch. Hermione began thinking in her head how going back would be good for her. She weighed the pros versus the cons, and realized Ginny and Harry were right. Going back and facing her demons, like the Gryffindor she was, was going to be the most therapeutic and the best way to help her mind heal.

"Okay." She said finally, Ginny's head snapping over to her.

"Are you sure? Because you have all- "

"I am positive Gin. You are right, I must go back. I can't run away from this forever." Though the end of her sentence was lost as Ginny launched herself into her arms squealing in joy and tackling the brunette to the couch causing a laugh to slip past Hermione's lips.

"YES! I promise this is the right choice!" Ginny smiled and laughed as they both fell back on the couch.

"Gin! Get off me! You are so heavy!" Hermione slapped at Ginny's back as she purposefully let her full weight rest on her. Laughing, the red head got up calling Harry back into the room.

As he walked in, he looked around with a surprised face. "Honestly? I am shocked no one is bleeding. She was ready to drag you home." He joked making her eyes water. Getting up, she hugged him tightly and he chuckled slightly hugging her back and planting a brotherly kiss on the top of her head. She sighed softly, having missed this, her eyes watering again.

After a couple minutes they both pulled away. Hermione wiped her eyes and Harry did the same.

"Uhm, can we not tell anyone? I just, I would like to get use to being back before I am bombarded with questions." The pair in front of her nodded agreeing that they would keep her appearance a secret until Hermione was mentally well enough to withstand the litany of questions she was going to receive.

For the rest of that day, the three spent packing up only what Hermione absolutely needed. She wrote a note to the landlord telling him she had moved out, along with one to her job letting them know she wouldn't be back. As nine approached, Ginny and harry were shrinking her belongings and putting them in a small bag for easier carry.

"Alright, got the bed, clothes, books, lots of books, bathroom essentials, cat food and toys…are we forgetting anything?" Hermione checked off each item in her head realizing she needed to take the extending charm off her closet.

"Uhm Harry, can you take down the extending charm on my closet? I would, but I would probably backfire." She mumbled the last bit. Nodding, he walked off and Ginny grabbed the Portkey, a rubber duck that her father had given her. She laughed slightly seeing the duck and Ginny smiled.

"Dad gave it to me. Incase it was really you, so that it would help convince you to come home."

"It probably would've worked." She laughed as Harry came back in the room.

"Alright. It is done. Where is Crookshanks?" She held up a cage with a yowling cat inside. Harry flinched as the animal swiped at him.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Swatting the cat's paw as the clock on Harry's watch chimed nine times.

"Time to go." Sighing they all three looked at one another, before they all placed their hands on the duck, and in a blink of an eye, disappeared.

Hermione stumbled and gagged again as her feet met familiar marble floors. The smell of parchment and ink, and the hum of magic in the air made her forget about her current nausea and made her look around. She was standing in what she assumed what was Harry's office. Pictures of the kids were on his desk each in their own colorful frame, Ginny and Harry on their wedding day in one frame, and the three of them, her, Ron, and Harry in another. Her hands picked up the picture of the three of them and traced her fingers over the faces as they moved. All three of them were laughing at something Ron said, Harry's arm slung around Ron and Hermione's shoulders as they all tried to gather their composure.

Setting the picture down, a tear leaking from her eye, she turned to the couple and wiped her eyes quickly. "Can we go? I am a bit tired from all the Apparating and Portkeys."

Ginny nodded thinking this was a good idea, and they decided to take the Floo back to Grimwauld Place. Harry found the green powder and one at a time they all threw the powder, shouted their destination, and were sent off.

Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace groaning lightly as she found herself in Harry's home. The old wooden floorboards creaked as she stood and wiped the dust off her face and her hands. Ginny was in the living room waiting for her.

"Come on. I will show you to the guest room. Harry has work in the morning and I have some things to do aswell." Hermione nodded and Ginny showed her to the guest room. Once Ginny helped her set up the bed, she left Hermione to own devices to go talk to Harry. Sitting on the bed, she remembered staying here with Harry and Ron, when Sirius was alive, when things were so much simpler in her life. All she had to do was stay alive and now, now she must deal with real life problems.

_You can do this. You are a Gryffindor, stop being such a coward. _Her conscious giving her a pep talk, she decided to sleep it off. It was two in the morning currently; it was nine in America when they left which meant it was around or close to two in the morning. Laying on the bed, she took her hair down and slipped under the blankets, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, once again seeing those storm grey eyes.


	3. Secrecy

The next morning, Hermione woke up to Crookshanks clawing at the door wanting to be let out. Groaning she sat up rubbing her eyes before taking in the familiar surroundings. The sun streamed in through the windows casting a white light through the curtains. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yowl from the cat that continued to claw at the door.

"Okay okay I hear you." Standing from the bed she walked to the door and opened it watching the cat run out of the room. Walking out of the room, she took in the silence of the home. Her feet carried her to the kitchen, finding a note from Ginny and Harry on the fridge.

_Hermione,_

_I have work today until later in the evening and Ginny is going to Molly's_._ I am not sure who will be home first, but I left you some parchment and ink out. If you are hungry ask Kreacher to make you something to eat. He has been instructed to listen to you while I am gone. Please make yourself at home, we will talk later._

_-Harry_

Sitting the note on the counter she began looking for things to make coffee. When she came up short, she decided she would go out and get some. She got up to her room, slipped on a tank top and some joggers. There was a coffee shop down the road so she figured she would take a run.

"Crookshanks, I will be right back. Look over the house." Mumbling slightly as she pocketed her wand and grabbing some Muggle currency that she had Harry exchange out for her. As she stepped out of Grimwauld Place, locking the door and watching the building disappear between the two apartment buildings. Once her bushy mane was tied back, she took off on a mild jog, enjoying the feel of the cool air hitting her face. She picked up her pace, feeling her lungs gasp for air as her face flushed and sweat began to form on her brow. The bits of hair she was unable to hold back stuck to her face and the heat from her head caused the ends of her hair to frizz, but she didn't care. She loved running. Gave her a chance to escape from the world and have control over something in her life. Heart beating against her ribs, her side pinched and her legs sore as she kept up the almost sprint like pace. Not even realizing she had passed up the coffee shop until her legs demand she stopped.

Slowing to a walk as she held her side, panting heavily, sweat dripping down her face and some of her shirt soaked with it. She knew she must look awful, but she could not care less what anyone around her though. Turning around, she headed back to the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was the same as she remembered. The smell of books and coffee wafted in the air making her smile. Walking to the counter she was greeted by an older woman working the counter. Her eyes a light hazel looking over Hermione taking in her flushed appearance. The woman smiled at her revealing a slightly crooked grin.

"Welcome to Costa Coffee! How can I help you today?" Hermione offered the woman a side smile and placed her order with the woman. As she waited for her coffee, she browsed the books lining the shelves. Running her fingers over the spines of each as she felt at home as her fingers caressed the book. Pulling out a book that seemed older than the rest, she flipped it open revealing in the slightly worn pages. The scent of older paper and dried leather wafted through the air, and the scent was reminisce of her times in the library at Hogwarts, books piled around her as she studied, whether it be for school, or to keep Harry and Ron from dying.

She was pulled from her thoughts, hearing her false name being called for her coffee. Sliding the book back into place, she walked up, took her coffee, and promptly left. Enjoying the walk back to Grimwauld Place as she sipped on the caffeinated beverage. The heat from the drink encouraged her body heat as she finished it off, disposing of it in a rubbish bin.

Once she was back, she set about for a shower. Crookshanks greeted her with a familiar yowl indicating he was hungry. She stopped to feed him some food before ascending the stairs to the bathroom.

Stripping her clothes down, she slipped into the shower and felt the hot spray hit her skin. Her hair was pulled down from her ponytail and she relished in the feel. Her mind began to drift as she stood under the water, letting it run down her face, to her chest and splatter on the floor.

"_Granger?" A voice called to her as she looked up from the book she was reading. Infront of her stood a porcelain man, storm eyes raking up and down her form. _

"_What now?" She asked tiredly as he smirked at her. He had been leaning on the door frame and with a kick from his right foot he walked over to her and sat in front of her. He slowly plucked the book from her hands and she swatted at his hands in an attempt to grab it back._

"_Hey! I was reading that you damn prat!" She yelled hiding the smile that threatened to spill from her lips._

"_I saw that. Though I have been standing there for almost ten minutes now and you didn't even notice. So now that I have your full attention, do you want to go to lunch? I'm free for the next two hours and I missed your bushy hair and beaver teeth." He teased her making her cover her mouth in fake horror._

"_I will have you know my teeth are perfectly normal! What makes you think I want to spend lunch with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret?" She teased back and his hand went over his chest in a mock shock._

"_Honestly woman, you wound me. Come on. Go get dressed and make it quick." He commanded and she gave him a look._

"_What's wrong with what I have on now?" Her hand on her hip as she stared at him incredulously._

"_Nothing, just want an excuse to piss you of." He gave her a wide smile as the storm in his eyes ceased for a moment, and she could see the specks of blue. _

"_Honestly Dr- "_

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by an unruly meowing from the other side of the bathroom door, the water by now had turned ice cold causing her to wrap up the shower quickly. Shivering, she pulled a robe around her body. Using an extra towel, she dried off her hair and opened the door.

"I hear you Crookshanks. No need to be so whiny." Sighing as she made her way to her room. Grabbing her charmed bag, she rifled through until she found his food bowl and his food. Once he was fed and sated, she went to the kitchen. After an hour, she had settled upon a bowl of cereal and an apple. After she ate, she went back upstairs to get dressed. Slipping on a pair of joggers, a black tee shirt and threw her hair back into a ponytail and sat to write a letter to Harry asking if she could visit his office for lunch as she was extremely bored. Though very quickly, she realized she had no owl to deliver this letter. Groaning, she hated to ask him for help, but she also didn't feel like tracking down an owl either.

"Uhm, Kreacher?" She called out and from behind she heard a loud _crack, _and the grumpy house-elf was behind her. Turning around she saw him angrily eyeing her.\

"What does Miss want to call on Kreacher?" He asked her. She handed him the letter ignoring his tone of voice.

"Please give this to Harry. I can't find an owl. Do not mention my name please. Thank you." He mumbles something under his breath but took the note and with a _crack _he was gone.

It wasn't long before she heard back from him. He had sent an owl within the hour and said she was more than welcome, and he would have food brought to his office around 11:30. He also left the location of his Floo powder.

She glanced at the watch around her wrist. "9:00. What to do for two-and-a-half hours?" She asked herself. Deciding on practicing her magic, she went back upstairs to her room and pulled her books out of her bag. Laying them out she read through them, finding different spells to practice on, nothing heavy, a couple Transfiguration spells, some charms and she copied some potion recipes down for future uses.

After two hours of practicing and some light meditation, she slipped on her shoes and made her way to the fireplace. It had been a long time since she used any kind of Floo Network, but thankfully it is simple enough. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she was preparing to go to Harry's office. Taking her wand back out, she cast a quick glamour, changing the shape of her face, the color of her eyes, and her hair from a golden brown to a lighter blonde. Satisfied with the results, she looked at her watch seeing she only hade 5 minutes left before Harry would be expecting her. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a handful of the green powder and stepped into the fireplace, yelling her destination and tossing the powder at her feet as she was sucked into the Floo and felt her body twisting and turning, until her feet landed in another fireplace.

Coughing soot and wiping her face, she looked around to find she was back in Harry's office. He was not here yet, she assumed getting food for the pair of them. Sitting down across from his desk, she saw the picture of the three of them laughing at her. Her hands reacted before she knew, and she hand the frame in her hands, her fingers tracing over their smiling faces. She didn't remember what they were laughing about still, but they were happy. She preferred to see Ron's face this way. Laughing, happy, not a care in the world. His face was very different the last time they had spoken.

She remembered it like it happened yesterday, and not five years ago.

_The smell of the room made her stomach churn, the smell of medicine, of the sick, of death. Hermione had always hated hospitals, even one as magical as St. Mungos. The room she was in was a waiting room for friends and family. The remaining Weasley twin sat across from her, offering a comforting smile. Ginny sat next to her and Harry on the other side of her. Molly was pacing the room with a worried look on her face. Arthur was at work and she didn't want to worry him, Bill and Charlie had yet to be notified, though probably for the better._

_Suddenly, the door swept open, and an older man in robes walked in the room shutting the door behind him. Molly stopped her pacing and looked at the Healer expectantly. _

"_It wasn't easy. Mr. Weasley suffered several broken ribs, broke both of his legs at the knee, internal bleeding, it was very messy. Though, despite the odds, I believe he is going to be just fine." _

_Molly's eyes, wet with tears, had finally began to let them falls. George stood and hugged his mother to his side as she thanked the Healer repeatedly. Hermione couldn't be happier that Ron was okay, but he was in this mess because of her. _

"_Can we see him?" Ginny finally asked. _

"_For now, it is best that only two people at a time see him. Mrs. Weasley, if you and one other want to go in with someone else you can." George offered to go with her, and the pair walked out of the room. She could finally release the breath she didn't know she was holding. _

"_I don't think I can go see him." Mumbling softly as her hands cradled her face, resting her elbows on her knees._

_Harry knelt in front of her making her look at him._

"_Hermione you have to. He is still our friend despite the shitty things he has done." Before she could get a word out, Molly came back in sobbing and George has the glimmer of tears in his own eyes._

"_He isn't talking much, mom needed to leave. Someone else should go." She looked at Harry and Ginny expecting them to go, but with a fierce look from the youngest Weasley, she got up and left to his room._

_Walking in, she hadn't expected the state he was in. A bottle of SkelliGrow sat on the table next to his bed, bandages wrapped around his chest and his legs both held in place by a charm so they would heal._

"_Ron..."_

"_Get out." He hissed at her. "Get out. Tell them I am fine. No thanks to you."_

_Her heart lurched at the words that he spoke with such venom._

"_Look Ron I had no idea that would happen. I just thought that- "_

"_What! You though your Death Eater wouldn't attack me! Of course, you did!" He yelled at her, his face becoming redder and redder._

"_You instigated a fight! You were the one who got up in his face! What did you expect?!" She yelled back at him feeling her own fire within burning._

"_I certainly didn't expect a fucking miniature battle!" He went to yell again before clenching his jaw tightly._

"_Just leave. Don't come back. I never want to see you again! "_

"Hey, you made it here. Sorry it took so long, the guy at the counter was awful chatty." Harry's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she wiped a stray tear quickly. Setting the frame down as he sat in his desk chair.

"Thank you, for letting me come. I was bored to death honestly." She gave him a small smile as he pushed a sandwich and some crisps her direction.

"I didn't know if you would want pasta, so I brought you this." It would do. Her appetite was lacking these days, but she kept eating for the sake of survival. The pair ate in silence before Harry cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"So, I have found a therapist. I figured a Muggle one was out of the question, but I found one not too far from my house, and I asked around for an opening somewhere. I found a few places, but I figured you can take some time before we dive right into finding you a job." Nodding at his words, he studied her face before he pulled his wand out and she felt her glamour fade from her face.

"Sorry, I would rather see you then- well not you." He smiled at her. The pair of them finished their lunch, Harry catching her up on the latest in the Wizarding World.

Soon, Hermione needed to head back as Harry had to get to work. She smiled as he cleaned up, and her arms went around his torso hugging him close.

"Thank you for never giving up on me." She felt him laugh as his arms hugged her back.

"Yeah right. How could I ever? Ginny would have my head." The comment made her laugh as she pulled back from his arms.

"Alright, I should go. I guess I will see you in a few hours?" His nod was her only response as she went to his fireplace. Before she could even grab the Floo powder, Harry's office door bursts open, and the last person she wanted to see rushed through, dark bags were present under his eyes, his whit blonde hair a complete mess, a white shirt thrown on that looked like something directly out of the wash basket, and trousers that looked just as bad.

"Potter! There you are! Listen I found a lead the she maybe back in the UK- "His sentence was cut short, as he finally noticed Hermione trying to sneak her way to the fireplace. His frazzled demeanor dropped as his eyes met hers, and he felt his heart stop. His eyes, they were no long a stormy grey, but a darker shade, no blue specks found. Lifeless and cold, that is what his eyes looked like. His mouth set in a hard line as he looked between the two.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled out, shutting the door, startling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Malfoy before you freak out just know she has requested not to tell anyone that she is here." Harry jumped in front of Malfoy as he started walking over to Hermione. His eyes glared into Harry's.

"Yet you didn't even think to tell me?! The person who found your lead in America?! The one who hasn't slept a single goddamn night since she left?!" His voiced raised as he grew more distressed, and each time it did, it made her jump and move closer to the fireplace.

His eyes finally landed on her, and he noticed she was shaking almost. She looked different, her hair was duller than it use to be, yet she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Granger, we need to talk."

**Hello all. I wanted to get a few chapters in before I introduced myself. I am very excited to bed writing this! I have tried to write this a few different times but was unsuccessful. Not this story but other Dramione stories. **

**I really hope you all enjoy reading it! If you have any comments or constructive criticism, please feel free to let me know. **

**The whole idea based around this story is as some have probably guessed, learning to forgive. Whether it is yourself or someone else, I believe it is important to forgive but don't forget. **

**As far as uploading goes, whenever I have the itch to write, I write. So, I can put up anywhere from one to four chapters a day, all depending on how I feel. **

**Regardless, I hope you all enjoy the story, please leave feedback for me on things I can improve. Thank you all!**

**Falan**


	4. Memories

**Hello everyone! I normally go right into the chapter, but I just wanted to take this time to thank all of you for reading my story! I was very discouraged at first to even publish this but seeing that I even have people reading it and liking and following the story brings me a lot of hope! So, I really hope that you guys like this chapter. Also, I should probably mention, I have a slight plan for this story. The chapters themselves I just write out and re-read and edit how I feel necessary, but I do have a plan for how this story will play out. Anyhow, back to what everyone wants to see!**

Her breath hitched in her throat. Every ounce of courage she had left her body, rendering her speechless. Her head was tilted to look at the ground avoiding his gaze. Draco's eyes darted over to Harry, pulling out his wand and charging at him.

"You have some explaining to do Potter! You told me all three of us would be going to America, and that if you found her you would tell me!" Draco was seething with rage, his normal alabaster skin was now flushed with rage, his eyes darkened dangerously as Harry raised his hand in defense.

"Look Malfoy, Ginny suggested that it would be best if you didn't tag along. Hermione would've never gone with you and you know that."

"Bullshit she wouldn't. I would have dragged her back here by her bushy hair if it killed me!"

"That! That right there is why we didn't bring you! You are too unpredictable, and she doesn't trust you! She barely trusts me and Ginny!" By this time, the pair hand their wands in hand ready to go at one another. Hermione couldn't help to be brought back to when Ron got hurt, her eyes welled up and before she knew what she was doing, her wand was out and with a fierce flick of her wrists, the pair of them had been separated, the fire back in her eyes.

"The _both _of you can shut the hell up! I will not have you two butting heads like it's some macho pissing contest!" Harry tried to speak but one sideways look from Hermione rendered him speechless until further notice. Her eyes dragged over to Malfoy; she kept her gaze to the side of his head, so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Malfoy, I don't want to talk to you. Not right now. I have been back less than a full day and already, you are storming into my life and threatening my friends! The only ones I have left! Merlin, what is wrong with you!?" His face was unreadable, but her words stung.

"Granger, you don't have to talk to me right now, but I am owed an explanation." The words hissed out between his teeth as he walked towards her. She didn't move from her spot as he now stood within arm's reach of his fiery witch. He held back a smirk as he examined her face.

"Fine," she almost spat at him, "but on _my _terms. When I am ready to talk to you." He chuckled darkly at her request as walked closer. She backed up, hitting the small table behind her causing Draco to close the gap, his chest millimeters away from hers as her breath hitched and her heart was in her ears.

"You see, I cannot allow that because you will never talk about it." His hand went up and he traced his fingers up and down her bicep, slowly moving up to her shoulder, and eventually cupping her cheek in his hand as his eyes softened, and she was sucked into the swirling grey storm once more. His touch was cooling and left her skin ablaze all at once. His blonde hair falling into his face as he leaned down, his hand moving under her chin to tilt her head towards his. She could feel his breath on her skin, the scent of spearmint rushed into her nose as she almost allowed herself to fall into him. To give in. Almost.

It took all her strength to push him away, giving herself distance. Taking a few deep breaths as he stood in front of her, now less than an arm's length away as she gathered her senses.

"Wednesday. If you want, we can have lunch and talk." She offered him. This would give her a few days to fall back into the rhythm of being back home. His head looked back up at her, and a slight smile graced his lips. A chance. She was giving him a chance, and he was going to take it.

"Of course. We can have lunch at ou- my place if you like." Her heart lurched when he almost said 'our'.

"Uhm, I am not so sure that is a good idea. Just owl me with where you want to meet for lunch. If I don't have a flat by then I am sure Harry wouldn't mind you coming for lunch." An idea formed in Draco's head and he nodded quickly.

"Okay. That is fair." Sighing, he turned around seeing Harry examining his wand awkwardly. The pair had forgotten he was in the room, but he knew they both needed to get this out.

"Potter, I will be seeing you." With one last look at Hermione, a pleading look that begged her to come with him begged her to fall back in his arms and let him whisper that everything would be okay. She didn't though. Shaking her head and looking away from him. She heard his footsteps, and the door open and close, before she let the breath she was holding out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about him showing up here. He said he would be busy for the next few days, chasing leads. He said he had meetings to attend to, I really didn't think he would show up." Harry quickly rushed out. Rolling her eyes as she looked at the boy.

"Honestly Harry, you have never been able to lie to me before, why start now?" His cheeks tinge pink as she spoke.

"I just wish you would've let me do it on my own." Sighing as she grabbed some Floo powder. Harry was about to speak but she shushed him with one look, throwing the green powder and calling her destination.

This time when she landed it was a lot more graceful than before. Stepping out she cleaned off the soot around her face and dusted her clothes off. She could hear Crookshanks hissing in the kitchen. Going upstairs she pulled off her shirt as she entered the door, soot flying around as the item was discarded and exchanged for a new shirt.

Going back to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway seeing Crookshanks curled up and purring at his touch. She glared at him and he hadn't seemed to notice her yet as his long fingers ran through the cat's wild orange mane.

"I thought I told you I would see you Wednesday?" Her tone was laced with venom. Draco shrugged as if he couldn't care less.

"You did but, did you really think I wouldn't try to talk to you again? Considering you owe me an explanation over everyone?" His words were hard and icy as he finally looked up at her. She darted her eyes away from his, so she didn't have to look.

"Well congratulations, we talked. Now leave. How can you even get in here?" She questioned thinking she would have to have Harry set up some barriers. He did look rather at home currently. A cup of tea in front of him, his tie slightly undone and his shoes having been discarded by the front door.

"Potter had been inviting me over since you left. Helping look for you." His excuse was simple enough.

"Well, I will have to remedy that. Considering I live here too." The quick laugh left his lips making her temper flare.

"I'm sorry, what is so fucking funny?" She demanded. Crookshanks, sensing things were about to get ugly, hopped off his lap and trotted into the next room. He sighed and turned to face her leaning back in the chair.

"I just find it amusing that you think you can run away from me so easily." She wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

"I'm sorry, who said I ran away from you? I ran away for me."

"You still ran. Not very Gryffindor of you." Her wand was pointed at him before she knew what was happening. He didn't seem fazed, instead, he stood up and moved closer, closer until the tip of her wand was against his chest.

"If you are going to curse me then do it. Hit me too if you like, but I refuse to not try to work this out between us. I am aware I was a major prat. I should never have done or said or did those things to you." His words cut at her heart as she felt her eyes watering quickly. His hand came up to her wand, and he gently pushed it back down to her side.

"Look at me." It wasn't a request. Her eyes darted around for a minute until she felt his hand lightly grip her chin and make her eyes connect with his. His eyes bore into hers, the storm within them was churning and growing. The blue flecks hidden in them more prominent now. She hadn't realized she was crying until his thumb wiped away a stray tear that fell to her cheek.

"Did you really try to Obliviate yourself?" He asked softly and she sucked in a quick breath. This was the one thing she did not want to talk about, but the look on his face made it very clear she was not going to be able to avoid this question. Her silence was all the answer he needed. Before she knew what happened, Draco had pulled her against his chest. Resting her head on his upper chest, one of his hands in her hair and the other pulling her close on the curve of her lower back. He held her gently as if Hermione would break with too much force. She could hear his shaky breathing, her own arms slowly wrapped around his torso.

Draco reminisced the feel of her soft curls through his fingers, the feeling of her warm body against his. Too long he waited for her to return, and now he was never letting her go.

"Merlin Granger. Why would you try such a thing? It is so hard to Obliviate yourself without damage." She hadn't seen this side of Draco before. Sure yes, he worried about her before, but never this desperate. Needy almost.

His hand moved from her hair to her hip, lowering his own head to look in her eyes again.

"What happened? What did you want to forget?" He asked softly. Her shoulders sagged and she looked down, pulling away from his arms, leaving his heart to shatter.

"Please can we not discuss this tonight? I am exhausted, I haven't even done my meditating for the day." Draco shot her a questioning look.

"Part of my recovery. I try to piece my memories together as well as I can. The not-so-pleasant ones have started coming back." She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. Draco gave her another look and then his eyes flickered to her forearm, realization dawning on his face.

"Aunt Bella. Her torturing you." Again, it wasn't a question. She offered him a simple nod and he couldn't help but embrace her again. His hands resuming the same position as before. He could feel her shaking slightly as he held her.

"I can't talk about it. It's like it happened yesterday. I used to wake up and my arm burned like it was being freshly cut. I don't know how many Dreamless Sleep potions I have taken, or Muggle medicine." Her words stung in his heart. Draco wanted more than anything to take this away. Whatever had caused his Gryffindor to become a kitten, he wanted to take it and bottle it up and shatter it. Hermione used to roar, now she barely mewled.

With new resolve, he pulled back from his witch and held her shoulders looking down at her.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but let me help. I owe you that much. I will do whatever I need to do. Don't shut me out." Her eyes wouldn't meet his at first, but slowly she looked back in his eyes and gave the smallest of nods. The rest of the Wizarding World sees Draco's hard exterior. Very few people saw this side of him and Hermione. At one point, she felt privileged to be a part of this with him. She could remember him coming to her flat after a long day, his hard exterior dropping once he crossed her front door revealing his soft heart. She at one point had been grateful for the access to this side of him. Now, it served as a painful reminder.

"Okay." She gave him a half-smile before dropping it, and the familiar fire Draco was used to returned to her eyes for the briefest of moments.

"This does not mean we are in any kind of relationship. Romantic relationship I mean. We are just friends." He chuckled at her as she stepped away from his arms.

"I am not sure if we can be just friends after seeing what you hide under those clothes Granger." His eyes raked over her and she glared at him before throwing the nearest object at him, which happened to be a very large book. She heard the book collide with his head and he swore under his breath.

"Merlin woman! Dammit, you should've been a Beater! Some fucking arm on you Granger." He teased her watching her cheeks redden. She went to throw another one and he held his hand up in defense.

"Hey now! Enough of that!" She smirked as he backed away and she set the book down.

"Okay, we have talked, I have things to do and you should probably go because Harry and Ginny are dead when they get home." Walking past him to make herself some coffee.

"I have some things to do anyway. I know we said Wednesday but how about tomorrow? I will come to get you here and we can go get lunch?" He could see the indecision on her face.

"Look sleep on it. I will stop by around say ten thirty for your answer." He offered. Nodding in agreement she watched him gather his things and slip his shoes back on. The dragon leather squeaked slightly as he walked around in them. Her brain drifting slowly.

_She could hear the familiar squeak of his shoes as he walked into the room. Looking up from the ebook she was reading, she saw how tired he looked. Getting up and walking over to him, she helped him shrug off his jacket, pushed him onto the couch behind her and started taking off his shoes. He huffed in slight annoyance as she did._

"_Granger, what the hell are you doing? You aren't a maid or a servant." A dangerous glare from her shut him up quickly._

"_Draco, I am not sure if you remember last week when I had the worst day at my job. I was upset, sore, and so tired. I came home and you saw how dragged through the mud I looked. You ran me a bath, washed my hair and we lay in bed for the rest of the day. You took care of me, let me take care of you without your arrogant bitching for once?" She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. _

_Placing his shoes next to him on the couch, she moved and sat next to him on the couch. Before she knew it, Draco had moved so his head was in her lap. Smiling, she ran her fingers through his blonde hair, twisting the strands through her fingers. His eyes closed in contempt, her eyes raked over his face tracing every feature._

"_You are the best witch in the world. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be with me." He smiled and she giggled slightly._

"_You better believe I am the best." Was all she said, his eyes snapping open and looking up at her._

"_This is where you reciprocate the feelings, Granger." He glowered at her playfully. Her fingers act like they were zipping her mouth closed and locking it with a key as Draco shot up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close as a squeal of delight left her lips. He pulled her into his lap, her arms going around his neck and his hands pulling her by her hips. Her amber eyes met a light storm, and Draco couldn't wipe the smile from his face._

"_I love you, Granger."_

Hermione was snapped from her daydream by Draco's fingers snapping in front of her eyes. Refocusing she saw the worried look across his face.

"Merlin Granger! Thought I lost you for a moment. You just went all silent." He muttered. She could see the gears turning in his head as he looked over her face.

"What were you thinking about?" He moved towards her but she backed up from him. Hurt flashed across his eyes and she cast her gaze away from his own.

"Please Malfoy, not today. Either way, I will see you tomorrow." Taking this as his cue, he nodded and with a turn on his heel, he was gone, and the loneliness came to reclaim her.

**This chapter is up sooner than I thought it would be! I unfortunately will not be able to update for a few days as my computer is being difficult. Please have patience!  
Again thank you all for the lovely comments and following and liking the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Thank you**

**Falan**


	5. Draco

**Hello everyone! I know the last chapter was not what anyone expected but trust me, it's gonna get good. This chapter I will focus on what happened between Hermione and Draco. Just to clarify! So sit back and enjoy! Also, I have probably written this chapter four or five times because I want to get it just right! Let me know what you all think!**

The rest of the night was full of dinner with the Potters once they arrived home. Harry sat with Hermione to discuss her going back to the ministry after a few weeks. They discussed the possibility of taking an Auror apprenticeship but she turned that down quickly. One of the last things she wanted to do was become an Auror. Eventually they had it narrowed down to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"I will send in a resume by the end of the week and hope I hear something back. I might try working at Flourish and Blotts if this falls through." Sighing as she sat back on the couch.

"I promise I will start looking for a place once I get my first pay. I know you guys have your own lives and that I am impending on them." He shook his head throwing some papers at her.

"For the Brightest Witch of Her Age, you are so thick sometimes. Ginny and I love having you here. More than anything we want you here until you feel comfortable." His smile reached his eyes as they watched her reaction. Looking over at him, she was reminded of the small boy from Hogwarts. The boy she had to keep alive every year and the thought made her laugh to herself.

"What is so funny?" He demanded as Ginny rounded the corner into the living room carrying some tea for the three of them.

"I was just thinking of how many times I have had to keep you and Ron alive through the years. Looks like it's your turn now." She laughed and he gave her a smile. Ginny sat next to Harry, holding his large hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Trust us Mione, we intend to help in any way that we can." Sending her a cup of tea with a flick of the wand in her hand.

"Thanks Gin but I am tired. I think I will call it a night. Besides, Malfoy wants to have lunch in the morning." Sighing, she watched the pair look at each other then back at her. Catching the look they shared between them she questioned it.

"Do you need one of us to come with you? Malfoy would never hurt you, but he will demand answers that you might not be ready for just quite yet."

"I know. I owe him at least what happened after I left. Truthfully, I cannot remember why I left. I just know it is really hurtful." Looking down at the cup in her hands, watching the milk in the tea swirl around.

"Did you really Obliviate yourself?" Ginny asked. Hermine's shoulders heaved slightly. Sitting up and looking the redhead in the eyes thinking her words over and over in her mind before finally speaking.

"I do not think I 'Obliviated' as much as I altered my memories. I truthfully cannot remember. All I know is I woke up in that flat in America with a note next to me on my floor. I had written before. It had my name, birthday, and some other general information which I remembered most of thankfully. Big letters on the bottom that said, 'DO NOT SPEAK TO DRACO MALFOY'. That was it. I think I altered some other memories of the accident. Being tortured in Malfoy Manor, the Yule Ball is bits and pieces, same with the Horcrux hunt. I have gotten back some more pieces over the years, but nothing is complete."

They both nod their heads, thinking between them before Ginny moved from his side and sat next to Hermione.

"Do you want me to tell you why you left? I do not know all of it. Just what you sent to me before you left. I can give you the letter if you choose?"

While Ginny's offer was nice, Hermione wanted to hold off until hearing Draco's side.

"Maybe tomorrow Gin. I am turning in for the night." Smiling and setting the cup of tea down, she gave Ginny a hug, the same for Harry, and went upstairs.

Collapsing onto her bed, Crookshanks curling up next to her and purring in content. Slowly the witch drifted into a deep sleep, eyes like pale smoke looking back at her as she slept.

In the morning, she woke to Crookshanks swatting her face and meowing angrily, demanding his wet food.

"Okay I hear you." Groaning and dragging herself out of bed. Once she made it to the kitchen and gave the ever demanding cat his food, she sat enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

_**Malfoy In Love!**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Attention Wizarding World: Draco Malfoy is in love again! After the disappearance and death of his ex-lover Hermione Granger, Malfoy has finally found love again!_

_Mr. Malfoy was seen yesterday making reservations for lunch and browsing the market for a new place! Has he finally moved on? Who is his new lover?_

_The theories that are floating around is that Mr. Malfoy has fallen in love with a Pureblood from the Middle East. Mr. Malfoy was seen with this woman a few weeks before Ms. Granger's disappearance. Has Mr. Malfoy been canoodling with this mystery woman while with Ms. Granger? Is this affair the reason why Ms. Granger left? Stay tuned, because this witch is not finished!_

Merlin, she found this woman repulsive. The picture on the front was one of Draco walking into a restaurant then walking out with a sly grin on his face.

Hermione was glad if he truly did find someone else, but deep in her stomach was the feelings of jealousy. Why should she be jealous? They were never committed, at least she thought. The article suggested that they were simply sleeping together, though trusting Rita Skeeter's word was not wise. Another question to ask him.

Glancing at the time, noticing there was only thirty minutes before she had to go. Darting to her room, slipping on a green Muggle shirt and some denim pants. Taming her mass of hair and casting a glamour, just as she heard to _whoosh _of apparition downstairs.

Going back down, Draco was standing in the living room looking at the paper she left on the coffee table. From the stairs, she could only see the back of his head, facial expression hidden completely.

The creak of the step gave her away, he spun around slowly confusion written across his face, before realization happened.

"Glamour." Again with him and the not questions.

"Yeah. I use this when I go out so no one recognizes me. Not quite ready to face the world. Besides, I am apparently dead." Pointing to the article on the table, he puffed out a laugh.

"Shows you what that bint knows. Are you ready? I have reservations for lunch."

"I suppose." Sighing as she pocketed her wand, before realizing they would have to Apparate, and hold his arm in the process.

_Damn it all the hell._

Placing one hand on his shoulder in an attempt to touch him as little as possible, his hand slid around her waist and landed on her hip pulling her close to his side. Before she could even argue, he spun them on his heel and they were gone.

This time landing was much smoother for her. No nausea, no stumbling. Finally felt like a proper witch again. Realizing he still had hold of her, moving away from his grasp as they walk from the apparticion point.

Walking to the restaurant, she noticed it from the article and realized that he had reserved this for them.

"Uhm, Malfoy, isn't this a little public to discuss something private?"

He led them both into the restaurant, his hand resting on the curve of her back and a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Well Granger, I figured the best way to get you to talk would be in public. I did it once I will do it again." Chiding her slightly as the hostess led them to their reserved table. Draco pulled her chair out for her, then sat across from her. He ordered drinks for the both of them, the hostess handing them menus to look over.

Hermione wasn't even one-third of the way through the menu before he interrupted.

"What was America like? See anything interesting?" Fiddling with the silverware on the table, balancing the fork between his two hands. White blonde hair falling into his steel eyes as he kept them focused on the utensil. His hair was longer than the memories she had of him. Less slicked back, longer on top and shorter on the sides, his part falling to the right leaving some hair to fall down.

"Uhm, rent is atrocious in America. So is the Wizarding government, I couldn't tell you how many times I was visited by an American Auror to discuss misuse of magic." Laughing a bit as drinks were placed in front of both of them. Hermione had a steaming cup of coffee and a glass of water, Draco having chosen tea.

The pair of them placed their orders before returning to questioning each other. Draco's eyes never seemed to leave her face, his eyes trying to look past the glamour.

Before she could hold it back any longer, the question she had been dying to ask came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Why did I leave?" He looked up from his drink, confusion flitted across his steel eyes.

"You don't remember?" Shaking her head as he sat back scoffing a bit.

"Honestly Granger, did you mess up the spell that badly? I thought you were good at this."

"Excuse you Malfoy, but I succeeded at the spell. I didn;t clarify very well yesterday, but I never 'Obliviated' myself. I just altered certain memories, some of them on accident. I do not remember the night very much, pretty sure I was sloshed. I only remember being with you for a few months." She hadn't meant for the words to sound sorrowful, but they did. Right now she was more interested in the cup of coffee before her than to look at him.

"A few months? That is all you remember?" His tone was strained and hard, speaking through a clenched jaw.

"I'm sorry if you expected more Malfoy. I was obviously upset enough with you that I altered the memories I had with you. I get little snippets every now and then, but it is never a bad time. Only the good ones."

He was silent for far too long and she feared he would leave. It felt like centuries before she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes showed an internal battle with himself, and slowly Draco looked up at her.

"We were together for two years Hermione." She watched him swallow harshly. Her words had hurt him, even though that was not the intention.

"T-Two years? Wow...I guess I really did forget a lot." Attempting it to come across as a joke, but the look on his face made her stop.

"Congratulations Granger. Managed to forget the best two years of my life as if it was nothing to you." Hissing at her, his face set in a familiar Malfoy sneer. She felt bile in her stomach and heard her heart beating loudly in her ears. Having no idea what to say, she looked down at her hands waiting.

"I am not entirely sure why you left either. You had come home from a long work day, you had been growing distant. Accused me of cheating as I had been seen with other women in public. I tried to reason with you but nothing worked. This was maybe a month after Weasel landed himself in the hospital. I told you I was going to leave to cool down and I would come back and explain. That was it. I came back and you were gone. The flat was ransacked almost, I thought you were attacked until I saw a note saying you left and not to bother looking for you. Of course I didn't listen. I never stopped looking for you so I could explain myself. Never got the chance." Chuckling darkly as their food arrived. Hermione couldn't stop the feeling of guilt settling in her stomach, but also the feeling of doubt.

"I didn't tell you that if you left to 'never come back'?" Shaking his head as he started eating.\

"You told me that whenever we had dinner at the Weasels house. We made up that same day." She didn't remember this either and it was frustrating. Picking at the salad he ordered for her she frowned.

"Why were you seen with other women?" She asked and he just laughed again.

"Doesn't matter now, but I never cheated on you. Ever. You were and still are the only witch for me. You drive me mad all the time. You piss me off beyond belief, you bring down the walls I worked so hard to build with just one touch. Hell, you made me friends with Potter and Weaselette."

His words made her flush red and continue eating her lunch. The rest of their meal passed without much talking happening. Once they both made to leave, she tried to pay but he refused and escorted her back to the Apparition point.

"Come with me to the Manor. Mother is out of town and we still need to talk." Every fiber of Hermione screamed at her to not go. That this was a bad idea, but she needed answers, and she was going to get them.

"Okay. Not like I have anything going on today." He smirked and wrapped his hand around her waist again, spun on his heel and they were gone for the second time today.

Malfoy Manor was not quite what Hermione remembered, then again, she only had memories from when the three of them had been caught by Snatchers and sent here. Upon entering the gates she felt her glamour fall, she figured something to do with the wards around the manor. The mansion was still looming over them, the dark grey striking against the clear skies. Tall hedges lined the walkway up to the front doors, and the walk even seemed farther than she remembered. Once they reached the doors they swung open with a flick of Draco's wands. Upon walking into the foyer, this looked much different than her flashes of her time here. The walls that used to mirror the outside of this mansion, were now a warmer off white color. Marble flooring stretched out to a set of staircases, either staircase curving to one side over the other separating each wing of the house. Though they weren't going upstairs, instead Draco's hand pushed lightly on the curve of her back again, leading them into a room off of the foyer. A fireplace roared in the room, a set of chairs facing it with a table in between and a chaise lounge against a corner. A few shelves were placed about the room, holding pictures, some knick knacks, and a couple books. The walls were very light blue, the floors were white with grey streaking through them. The room was oddly comforting to her and she had no idea why.

Sitting in the chair as Draco walked over to one of the cabinets opening it to reveal a liquor stash. Pouring himself a glass of Firewhisky and pouring her a glass of wine. Turning back he held out the glass for her and she gave him an incredulous look.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" He chuckled as she took the glass sitting back in her seat.

"Well considering we are going to be talking about some troubling topics, I figured we both deserve a drink." Raising his glass to hers, she let a smile slip before gently tapping her glass against his, both of them taking a drink. The wine was sweet and smooth on her tongue. Finding she really liked it she didn't mind drinking it. He was staring at her while she drank, as if he was waiting for something. She gave him a look again and he shrugged, continuing to drink his own drink.

"So, what do you want to ask about?" Looking at him and waiting for him to respond. She could hear him swallowing the drink setting the glass on the table between them.

"How have you been recovering your memories?"

"Meditation. Routine. I read a few books on it and they recommend a day to day routine and meditation. It helped for the most part but often if I recovered a memory correctly, I would blow up the dummy I made." He gave her another confused look but he held back a smile as he drank his glass.

"A dummy?" He sniggered, her cheeks heating up as she finished her first glass.

"Yes Malfoy. I needed something to practice on or I would go rusty." Speaking haughtily. SUmmoning the bottle of wine to her, pouring herself another glass and sending it back.

"Well well Granger, look at you." Smiling darkly as his eyes raked over his face. From where she was sitting, it looked as if his eyes darkened. The atmosphere shifted in the room as he stood up walking to the fireplace still holding his glass.

"Do you have any recollection about this room?" He asked softly, so much so that she almost didn't hear what he said.

"Uh, should I?" Spinning on his heel, a dark gleam in his eyes. Setting the glass on the mantle, Hermione took another hurried sip from her glass, watching as he walked smoothly to her. The click of his shoes against the marble echoed in the room. Standing in front of her as his eyes looked away and scanned the room, remembering something fondly.

"Mother invited you, Potter and Weasel to a gala. Shortly after she was released from Azkaban, as a 'Thank you' I suppose. You and Weasel had an argument or something. Not entirely sure as I couldn't care less about what falls out of his mouth. Regardless," He paused and moved his steel eyes back to her, " You came in here for some peace and quiet. I happened to be in here grabbing some of my Firewhiskey to share with Theo and Blaise. I ended up getting sloshed with you, and well you couldn't keep your hands off of me." He teased her as her cheeks flushed a bright red.\

"I did no such thing!" She tried to argue but the truth was that she had no idea if that really happened. He could be messing with her.

"Oh no Granger. It happened. I snuck you back upstairs to my room and you spent the night." Smirking as she finished off her drink and refilled it once more.

By this time Draco had moved so he was kneeling in front of her. His hands resting on the armrests of the chair, hair hanging down slightly and she had the urge to brush it away from his eyes, those storm clouds she dreamed about almost every night.

Hermione hadn't noticed how close their faces had got until his breath was fanning her cheeks. He smelled of the strong Firewhiskey and she imagined how awful her breath must smell. One of his hands moved up, slowly dragging the tips of his long and slender fingers against her exposed skin, up her arm, neck, then resting on her cheek. His eyes flickered back and forth, between her lips and reading the expression she wore, before he leaned in and planted his lips on hers. His hand moved to her hair and she was kissing him back. It was breathtaking. Fireworks erupted in her belly, her skin hummed with electricity. Melting her slowly as her hands moved to his face pulling him impossibly closer. Spreading her legs open so he could fit better.

Suddenly, he pulled back panting heavily. His eyes dark and his lips slightly more pink and swollen.

They said nothing to each other, just watching one another. His hand moved down to hers, bringing it to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"I missed you Granger." keeping his head down as he kept placing small kisses on the inside of her wrist.

"I promise I will help you however I can. You have to promise me something." Looking back she went to speak but he beat her to it.

"Don't leave. Not again. I don't think I can take it." Begging her as he kissed up her arm then back down. Her heart fluttered, and a soft smile slipped on her face.

"I promise." Whispering softly, as if the word would break one of them. He looked up at her, his eyes having softened back to their smoke grey, and he gave her a small kiss on her lips.


	6. Ron

**I am so glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! The demand for Ron's side of the story has been heard! Please let me preface before I start this chapter. I have nothing huge against Ron's character! This is strictly just to make my story interesting. So please don't hate me! Again thank you for the love! Please enjoy it!**

Lunch with Draco left her stunned for the rest of the day. He dropped her off back at Harry's stating he had some business to take care of and he would owl her later. Walking through the door, once it was shut, she leaned back against it catching her breath. Hermione could still feel his lips on her wrist, his hands resting on her hips, darkened storm cloud eyes locking with hers.

"Well, looks like someone had a good time?" Snapping her eyes open, seeing Ginny walking down the stairs. She hadn;t realised it but there was a giddy smile plastered across her lips. Ginny ran down the stairs and grabbed the witch's hands.

"I. Need. Details!" Hermione was tugged into the living room and pushed onto the couch. Hermione began telling her about lunch with Draco, then how they had gone back to the Manor.

"Ginny, I had no idea Malfoy and I were together for two years."

"We could hardly believe it. He drove you nuts, you came over here all the time complaining about him. Though you never stayed mad at him for too long." Laughing as she flicked her wand to start some tea.

"I don't remember much of our relationship, but I think it was a good one. I just-" Ginny raised a hand stopping her.

"Look, he is still very much in love with you. Though you may not remember it, you love him too. Give it time Hermione." The pair hugged one another before enjoying their tea and relaxing about the day.

As the week progressed, Hermione began to feel more comfortable. Harry had aided her in landing a job in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Ginny was her moral support the entire way, and Draco had been trying to help her with her memories. Thanks to Harry her first day wasn't until next Monday, so she had another week to tie up any loose ends. Ginny and Harry were invited to Molly's for dinner on Friday, which was tomorrow, and she wished the earth would swallow her whole.

She sat with Crookshanks on the couch, the orange cat purring contentedly against her legs. Her fingers lazily stroked through his fur while the other hand flipped through a book. Harry and Ginny were out helping Molly, leaving Hermione to her own devices.

That was until an all too familiar blonde head suddenly appeared in the middle of the Potters living room, causing her to jump in her seat.

"Dammit to hell Malfoy! You could fucking warn somebody before you just appear in the living room!" Scolding the man. Desperately, she wanted to smack that smug expression off of his face. Stalking over to her, dressed in black robes that made a stark contrast against his hair and skin. Sitting next to her, Crookshanks moving to lay between them both.

"Well I had a break between some things and I wanted to see you. What is so wrong about that?" Scratching the cat's head as it purred in content. She always found it odd how they both got along so well. Considering the mangy cat clawed or hissed at anyone who wasn't Hermione.

"I have dinner with Molly and everyone else tomorrow." Stilling his movement, slowly turning his head to her.

"Will he be there?"

"Well, it is his family. I am assuming so." Her reply was more sarcastic than she meant it to be. Draco's eyes hardened slightly, giving her a harsh look.

"You are gonna go back there after what he did? Gonna kiss and makeup?" His tone was low with an edge of cold to them.

"Stop. I have no interest in Ron like that. I haven't seen Molly or anyone else in five years." Unlike his tone, hers was low and exhausted. Almost as if she was tired of this.

"If you are so concerned, come with me. Molly and Arthur I am sure wouldn't mind. They would like to meet you maybe." Again with the look of confusion on his face.

"I have already met them. Arthur and I work together sometimes. Gave him one of those Muggle noise makers." Hermione laughed picturing Arthur Weasley playing with a child's noise maker.

"Those are meant for children Malfoy."

"He does have that childlike curiosity doesn't he?" At that comment, she slapped his arm with the book, forcing a chuckle out of him.

"Alright alright. I am done. I have an actual reason for coming here." The emotions that swirled through the storm of his eyes made her worried instantly.

"Is everything alright?" Nodding his head quickly, standing up with hands in his pockets, pacing the room.

"Do you remember what happened between you and Weasel?" Forgiving he would've asked this eventually, she shook her head softly.

"I remember seeing him in the hospital and him telling me he didn't want to see me again. Some bits and pieces of us arguing, but nothing like that."

Draco had a constipated look on his face, stopping at the fireplace examining a picture on the mantel.

"Do you want to know?" That in of itself was a dumb question. Hermione Granger wanted to know everything, the good, the bad , the ugly, all of it.

However, the intense look on his face made her question it. Opening her mouth to talk he jumped in quickly.

"I am not saying talk with me and the Potters to find out what happened." Taking one hand out of his pocket, he held up three vials of a wispy silvery liquid.

"Do not ask how I got these, just know that everything you need to know about what happened is in here. Potter has a Pensieve upstairs. I will not force you to look but I will leave them here." The vials were set on the table in front of her, one with Harry's name, one with Dracos, and the last with Rons.

"Weasel's was the hardest to obtain for obvious reasons. Amazing what happens with a Wizengamot Order." The sly smirk returning to his face. A green light shining from his robes tore her gaze away from the vials.

"I have to go. COnsider it." Hermione sat there stunned, unsure of what to say. Could she really delve into her friends and, apparently, ex-boyfriends memories?

"Well uhm, I guess I will see you later." Standing up and setting her book down.

"Thank you. I will definitely think about it." Now within arms distance of one another, his eyes roaming over her face, pausing on her lips that made him want to skip his meeting and kissing her senseless.

"With pleasure Granger. I will see you soon." Smirking at her again, his wand glowing red now making him groan. Hermione laughed softly seeing his frustration.

"Go work. I will think about it." Offering him a smile, he turned on his heel and was suddenly gone. Sighing heavily, she looked over to the vials biting her lower lip.

'Maybe I should send an owl to Ginny asking if she will be here for me?' The thought was barely finished before she was writing a quick letter and sending it off with the Potters house owl, a pretty brown barn owl named Susie.

"Take this to Ginny Potter." The owl took the note in its beak and flew off without so much as a hoot.

It took maybe an hour before Ginny was walking through the front door. The redhead was carrying a small bag with her.

"Hey I got your owl. What did you need?" Setting the bag down on the coffee table, Ginny saw the three vials making her face go pale and slightly green,

Hermione had walked in the moment Ginny noticed the vials. By her reaction, one could only guess that nothing good was contained within those vials.

"So, he really got them didn't he." Hermione knew it wasn't a question, but an unbelievable statement.

"He wanted me to view them, but I don't think I can by myself. I wanted you to be with me in case I couldn't take it again." Instinctively, her arms crossed across her chest, hands rubbing her arms thinking about what those vials contain.

"Well, this is the way to know the whole story, but Hermione are you sure?" Her eyes searched for some sign of undescion. Ginny knew just by looking at her, it was going to happen.

"Fuck. Let me go get the Pensieve." Ginny stomped up the stairs leaving Hermione to sit and think.

The redhead came down soon after, levitating the basin beside her. Setting it on the table and two potion bottles beside it. Hermione gave her a confused look.

"Something for nausea, and a Pepper-Up Potion in case you need it for tomorrow."

"Thanks Gin. Which one should I start with?" Holding the vials in her hands, the silvery liquid inside dancing against the glass. Taunting her with their secrets.

"Harry's will be the easiest to watch. Start there." Kneeling in front of the basin, uncorking the bottle and pouring the liquid in. Hermione watched it go from silver to black, and summerged her face in the water.

Watching shapes form around her, distant talking muted as bits and pieces came together. A desk began to form in the center of the room, littered with pictures and paperwork, a small bookshelf behind the desk, the scratching of a quill was evident as Harry formed from the black substance.

This was Harry's office. He was sitting in concentration, writing furiously on the parchment in front of him. Face scrunched up, glasses hanging by the tip of his nose as he pushed them up, huffing in annoyance. Walking around the office, it looked slightly different. The usual beige walls were decorated with small white lights, someone had put a santa hat on the hat rack by the door, a desk-top christmas tree with enchanted ornaments sat on a table by the door. A calendar by Harry showed it was 4 days until Christmas.

"What happened here?" Knowing Harry couldn't hear or see her. Just as she was going to sit, the door was kicked open, and Draco walked through. His arms swinging by his sides, leaving the door open and striding to his desk. Harry looked up for a brief second.

"Malfoy, I needed to speak to you anyway. What-" Before he got his words out, Draco had his wand pulled on Harry. Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, used to these kinds of threats, but odd coming from him. Hermione stood in shock watching, Draco was smiling, but it was a wacky lop-sided smile.

Suddenly, Harry was sent across his office with a flick of Draco's wrist, the door slammed shut as well. Harry tried to reach his wand but he was unable to as he found his arms stuck to his sides. Body-binding hex, she was sure of it.

"Malfoy! What the-" HIs voice died off, silencing charm. Draco never spoke a word as he walked to Harry. She watched his eyes widen in fear. Hermione found herself standing still, her knees shaking, wondering how he could do such a thing. Draco leaned in close to Harry, pointing his wand at his stomach. Rushing to the boys to try to hear is he was saying anything, but Draco said nothing still.

Harry was screaming in pain, Hermione realized he cast _Crucio _on him.

"Draco stop it! STOP!" She yelled forgetting this was a memory for a moment, until she saw his blonde hair changing colors, ever so slightly at the ends. From blonde, to red.

Quickly, Draco started from the room and Harry was left hanging there. Thinking this is where the memory would end, Ron came rushing through the door.

"Blimey Harry! What happened to you!?" He rushed to his side, undoing the body-bind. Harry fell limp to the ground wheezing lightly.

"Malfoy...in here. He hexed me, Crucify me." Ron helped him stand and started dragging him out of his office to get to a Healer.

Suddenly, she was being sucked back to reality, throwing her head out of the basin and dry heaving on the floor. Tears stained her cheeks as Ginny rubbed her back knowing it was hard to watch.

"Breathe Hermione breathe."

Once she had calmed a bit, Ginny grabbed some tea to give her to help calm her nerves. Forehead slick with water or sweat, she didn't know. Hands shaking and her head spinning.

Why would he do that? Why would Draco do that to Harry?

Hermione remembered the blonde hair turning a light red at the ends. Something wasn't right, something was off. Draco never spoke, never said anything. That wasn't like him. He loved to taunt people, and lived for it. She swore sometimes. So why didn't he?

Ginny came back in levitating two cups of tea. "Here, courtesy of Luna. It really helps relax yourself." Accepting the cup she took a big sip feeling the liquid fill her mouth, run down her throat, and almost instantly calm her nerves. It was slightly earthy tasting, kind of like a Muggle green tea, but with a flowery taste. The liquid itself was so clear and slightly tinged blue.

"Take your time. I suggest doing Draco's next. Ron's is… something else. Almost ashamed to call him my brother now. He has been getting help. Lives with mum who keeps him on a tight leash."

Hermione couldn't wait any longer. Reaching for Draco's vial, she tipped the liquid into the basin, and dove her head in again.

As the black substance formed it's shapes, she realised this memory was in Diagon Alley. Draco was walking briskly, dressed in a navy blue button down, black slacks and dragon leather shoes. A tan satchel strapped around his shoulder. Strutting down the street, she watched how he walked. Confidently, hands in his pockets, head up, the soft click of his shoes hitting the ground. Following him, he ducked into a little cafe tucked between Madame Malkins and Flourish and Blotts. Almost running to keep up with him, his legs striding over to the corner of the cafe.

Ordering himself some tea, Hermione sat across from him wondering what happened to him. He seemed calm here, but his eyes flashed with excitement every once and awhile. Opening the satchel and pulling out a manila folder, he opened it up and began spreading documents along the table. Peering at them, the date read December 23. Two days before Christmas. Why did she have such a horrible feeling?

His tea flew over to him and he sipped it relaxing slightly. He seemed very nervous.

As she began wondering why this was happening, someone walked over to the table Draco was at. It was some woman Hermione didn't recognize. She was looking at a model, that must be what she does for a living. Tall and slender with strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and her body showed she liked working out by the muscle definition. Dressed in a Muggle style dress that ended at her knees. The white dress complimenting her better than she knew. Her brown eyes looked him over before she opened her mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Even her voice was perfectly sounding. He looked up and smiled. Jumping up he extended his hand shaking her excitedly.

"Mrs. Dar it is an absolute pleasure to meet you." Smiling cooly offering her a seat. Thanking him she sat across from him.

"I apologize for calling this meeting so soon, but I needed to meet with you as soon as possible. I have the contract drawn up here, with the amends you requested. My mother is also more than happy to allow a 10% stake on any income we make from this deal." Hermione did not remember this at all.

"I appreciate it Mr. Malfoy." She grabbed the contract looking it over. Reading it carefully, Hermione realised they were business partners. Draco had a business that worked with the Ministry, tracking down ex-Death Eaters, fixing and restoring cursed objects and such. This woman must be either a curse breaker or something else.

"I must say I am impressed you are offering so much for a jeweler. I understand your business deals with Dark Magic?" Hermione could see him tense at the mention of that.

"Well yes and no. We track objects made from Dark Magic and try to destroy them, fix them, or lock them away. With the help of the Ministry of course. Now back to-"

"Does Hermione know you are meeting with me?" The woman's face was blank as she spoke. Draco gave her a tense look, his fists clenching under the table and going for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy. Wouldn't want to cause a scene. The only reason Harry didn't report you is because he thinks you didn't attack him." A smile carved its way on her face and Hermione's stomach churned. Glancing at Draco, he looked murderous.

"What do you want?" Hissing through gritted teeth the woman handed the contract back to him, along with a small coin.

"This turns into a Portkey at seven tonight. Use it. Come along or Hermione will suffer for it." At the mention of her name his face dropped and she could tell he was going to be sick. The woman stood with grace, still wearing that sickening smile.

"See you soon Malfoy." She sung sickening sweetly before walking out of the cafe. Looking back at Draco, his jaw was set hard, his eyes cold. Picking up the contract, he darted out of the door quickly. Hermione followed after him quickly, and stopped outside of the cafe finding Draco talking to the woman who was standing against the building looking confused.

"What have you done to Hermione!?" He demanded and she looked terrified.

"What are you talking about!? Mr. Malfoy we haven't even had our meeting yet." This stilled Draco for a moment and he backed away slightly.

"I was just stopped by uhm, well someone, asking me where a good book store was. Next thing I know, I am twenty minutes late." He stepped back farther from her pacing slightly, his hands raking through his hair before turning to the woman.

"Leigh it is very important that you try to remember, what did the person you talk to look like?" she thought carefully for a moment.

"Well I did not catch his name, but he was slightly shorter than you, freckles, red hair-" That was all Draco needed before he ran off to the nearest Floo network and Hermione was pulled back to reality.

Breathing heavily, her hands shaking violently holding Ron's vial still. Ginny was next to her holding back tears.

"Harry and I have all this information. We doused him with Veritaserum and he told us everything." Hermione ran to the bathroom emptying her stomach contents once more.

Still, she had one more vial to watch. There was no way she could watch it tonight. Her body was quaking, her stomach was tight trying to remove anything that was in there. Ginny rubbed her back in comfort, and once she was done, lead the witch to her room and helped lay her down in bed.

"We will watch the other one tomorrow. You need sleep Hermione. Here." She handed her a sleeping potion, offered her a soft smile and left her shutting the door. Once Ginny left, she sat up, casting a quick Patronus and sending it to Draco asking him to come over.

Within thirty minutes, he was apparating in her room, dressed in a pair of green silk pajama pants and a white shirt. Her eyes were filled with tears and he quickly met her on the bed, scooping her up into his arms, kissing the top of her bushy mane.

They both sat there for what felt like hours, until Draco convinced her to take the potion. Once she downed it, they aly on her bed. Resting her head on his chest, and he pulled her tight to him. Within five minutes Hermione was drifting to sleep, replaying the memories through her head.

**Ahhhhh I know I know! I do not have time today to add Ron's memory to this chapter so I will be adding it to the next chapter! Thank you so much for the love! Can you guys guess what actually happened? Next upload will be either Wednesday or Thursday!**

**Thank you so much again!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hello everyone! Im sorry that this isnt a normal update but I have to delay the next chapter slightly. College is demanding but I will have it up by this weekend. **

**While I am here I would like to address something. **

**This fan fiction is my own creation and my own ideas. Obviously the characters and the universe belongs to J.K. Rowling but, the idea for this was all my own. It is NOT meant to be a mirror of the HP series.**

**I am still a very amateur writer and I am learning everyday on how to write better. I understand also that not everyone likes this story and that is fine also. **

**I have noticed some people saying that these characters would never act this way. However, I am molding this story on after the war and how it had changed every single person. The story itself is meant to say "Forgive but dont forget" and in order for that message to really come across and to stick to the ship I am using, I have altered the characters personality.**

**I realize Ron might never act like this but, for the sake of my story he is. Fan fiction is not meant to perfectly follow an existing story, or else we would just read the series again. **

**With that being said, please remember I am trying my hardest and constructive criticism is welcomed. Hateful criticism is not wanted or needed. **

**Also, dont like the story, please move along and do not leave a nasty comment. Some people have been liking this and i really appreciate you all! For those of you enjoying this please give me suggestions and ideas. For those of you that do not like this but can offer constructive criticism, again please let me know! **

**Regardless, the next chapter will be up Friday or Saturday and you all will get to learn why Ron did what he did. Please continue reading and leaving comments!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**With love,**

**Falan 3**


End file.
